


The Mystery of the Secret Santa

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Secret Santa, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 12 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. The Secret Santa strikes and Clint knows exactly which lab tech with their own secret and a supersoldier boyfriend is responsible.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 21





	The Mystery of the Secret Santa

It was the night before Christmas Eve, and all through the compound, not an avenger was stirring, not even a spy. Cloaked in darkness and a fuzzy Santa onesie, a figure darted from door to door. Neatly wrapped presents, chosen with care, lay waiting for their owners to bewilderedly stare. And so, as the clock began to chime, the Secret Santa disappeared from sight and into the night.

With the early morning rays painting the common room in a warm, golden glow, sleepy avengers slowly make their way into the kitchen, each carrying a box wrapped neatly in festive wrapping paper with a pretty bow and a card reading 'from your secret Santa'. They all put the parcels on the table as they tried to figure out who it could have been, especially since Friday reported no one who didn't have authorization had tried to enter. After bantering back and forth for a few minutes they decided it would be best to just open them and see what was inside.

They were all surprised by what they found. Tony got a new Guns 'n' Roses t-shirt along with a new set of socket wrenches in a toolbox. Bruce got a box of limited edition herbal tea and aromatherapy candles. Steve got a leatherbound sketchbook monogrammed with his initials and a set of art supplies. Natasha got a new set of throwing knives and a black fleece blanket. Clint got a set of exploding arrows and an extra-large tumbler for coffee on the go. And on it went, each person getting something useful and that they had wanted for a while but not voiced it out loud.

Once again the question of who their mystery secret Santa could be arose. While the team was deep in concentration, Clint quietly slipped from the room. Heading straight for the labs, he ordered Friday to secure the area. He finally found the person he was looking for. Y/N was bent over her lab table, scribbling down something in a notebook as she peered through the microscope.

"So, Secret Santa, when are you gonna tell them?" Clint asked as he perched on the table next to her.

"Shit! Clint! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she yelled as she pulled back from the microscope to glare at him.

"Sorry," he grins, not looking sorry at all, "but seriously y/n, when are you going to tell the team what you can do? You know they would take you on in a heartbeat."

"Because I don't want them to see me differently. I enjoy working behind the scenes, making sure that they're safe. I'm not meant to be in the field, you and I both know that. Please don't bring it up again," she begs him.

"Alright fine, I won't mention it again. But you should at least tell Bucky, he is your boyfriend after all," Clint says before walking out of the room.

"I will tell him when the time is right," she mutters to herself before turning back to her work, unaware that Bucky was just outside the lab doors and heard their entire conversation. He thought back to the ring in his pocket, it looked like it would have to wait just a little longer, at least until he could figure out what it was that y/ wasn't telling him.


End file.
